El dolor de la inocencia
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Edward Elric conoce la tumba de Nina y Alexander, entiende entonces que la alquimia es un alma de doble filo: te otorga poder, si, pero muchas destruye vidas inocentes. Entonces se pregunta si esta ciencia sirve para hacer el bien o el mal.


"**EL DOLOR DE LA INOCENCIA"**

"_No es crecer como árboles, fuertes y robustos_

_Lo que hace mejor a las personas, ni durar 300 años como el roble,_

_Que finalmente muere seco, sin ramas y marchito._

_El lirio de un día es mucho más hermoso en primavera…_

_Aun que esa misma noche desfallezca y muera;_

_Es planta y flor de luz. De lo pequeño nace la belleza_

_Y la vida mas breve… puede ser la mas perfecta"_

**EN MEMORIA DE:**

**NINA TUCKER **

**1907-1911**

**Y **

**ALEXANDER**

**FIEL HASTA LA MUERTE**

Edward Elric terminó de leer estas palabras y un gran silencio invadió todo el cementerio, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, no tardaría en ocultarse el sol. Ahí, en ese lugar sólo se encontraban su hermano pequeño Al, Winry y atrás de ellos el Coronel Roy Mustang y su Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye.

-El Teniente Rikpton y su esposa mandaron a hacer esta pequeña lapida dedicada a la niña de Tucker- dijo Mustang tratando de parecer lo mas afligido posible-. Ellos eran sus vecinos; cuando el Doctor Tucker tenia que salir fuera de la ciudad Nina se quedaba con ellos, así que para el Teniente la pequeña era como su ahijada.

Al sólo veía a Ed que no quitaba la vista de la lapida, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, Winry no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la niña pero sabía el trágico final que tuvo y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Coronel ¿Qué se supone que hay enterrado aquí? ¿Quedó algo del cuerpo de Nina y Alexander?

Mustang estuvo en silencio un momento.

-Aquí esta enterrado un ataúd, en pequeño ataúd de nos mas de 1 metro, es blanco, adentro no hay ningún cuerpo, sólo recuerdos, fotografías de la pequeña y su perro, dibujos que ellas misma realizó, también están los colores con los que dibujaba, el collar de su mascota, ropa de la niña y una manta blanca que utilizan los militares…-

-¿Una manta?- Interrumpió Al un poco extrañado- ¿A que se refiere con una manta?-

Mustang prosiguió:

-Al no poder encontrarse rastro alguno de pedazos de cuerpo, piel, órganos en la escena del crimen, los militares tomaron la manta blanca con la que suelen cubrir los cadáveres y empezaron a limpiar la sangre que había quedado en la pared, era la sangre de Nina y Alexander. Esa manta fue depositada en una bolsa, tenia aproximadamente las mismas dimensiones de la pequeña así que el Teniente Rikpton la pido para poder ponerla en un ataúd y poder realizar una pequeña ceremonia.

Winry y Al se quedaron sorprendidos pero comprendieron al Teniente que al igual que ellos se había encariñado con la pequeña. Edward se giró hacia Mustang y dijo con voz baja…

-¿Podemos irnos?-

Mustang lo miro sorprendido, jamás lo había visto tan triste.

-¿Estas bien enano?

-No- respondió él-. Ni siquiera su insulto logra hacerme reaccionar.

-Entonces podemos irnos- le respondió su superior.

_

* * *

_

Después de llegar al despacho del Coronel Mustang, Ed se puso a escribir el informe del ultimo caso que había investigado, en menos de una hora ya estaba terminado, esta vez no hubo protestas, insultos, conversaciones, ni distracción entre el Coronel y Ed, hasta Riza se empezaba aburrir al no tener que intervenir constantemente para callarlos cómo suele hacerlo casualmente.

Después de un par de minutos Ed rompió el silencio.

-Coronel, ¿puedo salir a tomar aire fresco un momento mientras usted revisa el informe?

-Mientras no te suicides, huyas o atentes contra tu vida o la de los demás, claro que puedes "enano".

-Gracias Coronel- dijo este sin mostrar expresión alguna ante el insulto de su superior.

Winry solo pudo observar como Edward se iba de la oficina, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, Ed acababa de recordar una época pasada, a una vida que ya se había apagado, ella no sabía que hacer por que ella conocía ese dolor, lo había vivido cuando perdió a sus padres y lo volvió a vivir cuando la madre de sus mejores amigos había muerto, pero en ese momento ignoraba como se podía actuar y de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era la Teniente Hawkeye.

-Winry, ¿Por qué no lo sigues?...te necesita.

Winry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia le dijo:

-Pero Teniente, no se que hacer, ni se que decirle, me duele tanto verlo así… pero no sé como hablarle.

-Winry, sólo ve con él y cuando llegues donde se encuentra es cuando sabrás como actuar, basta con que lo sigas.

**(Continuara...)**


End file.
